Ben 10 Fusions: The Origins of the Fusamatrix
Scene 1: Ben's car is seen driving somewhere in the city. Ben to Kevin via Plumber's badge Ben: Any signs of anything? (with boredom) Kevin: Not a thing. (also with boredom) There is flash of light and a loud BANG. Ben: Looks like you spoke too soon. Meet me at the the spot in question. Kevin: Be there in 10. Scene 2 Ben's car arrives just before Kevin car. Ben: You got here fast. Gwen and Kevin both get out of Kevin's car. Gwen: Yeah, you seem to get places fast when you drive like a manic. Kevin: I was only speeding a little. Gwen: You were still speeding. Kevin opens his mouth to reply but Ben cuts him off. Ben: Can we just see what's going on? Kevin: Let's go. Scene 3: A giant frog is seen jumping around, destroying the city. Kevin: Yo u wanna try one of those new fused aliens. Ben: It's as good as anything. Ben fiddles with the Fusamatrix and then presses down on the faceplates. Ben: UpL8! Gwen: Not working for me Ben: XLRgrade! Gwen: Better. Kevin: Can we get back to this episode of how to name aliens later and deal with this giant frog? Ben: Let's go. Kevin absorbs some asphalt. The frog starts jumping towards the trio. Gwen starts throwing mana disks, which the frog eats. Gwen: Tur-Bo! Suddenly, a huge tornado comes and starts attacking the frog. The tornado picks the frog up. Next Dr. Animo jumps down from the frog. The tornado throws the frog through the air. XLRgrade: Animo Dr. Animo: I'm a doctor and you will address me as such. XLRgrade shoots a green energy beam at Animo, which he dodges. Animo: Silly boy, you think you can hurt me with that little ray. There is a blue and green blur and XLRgrade is right behind Animo. He shoots another green beam of energy at Animo, hitting him in the back of his head, knocking his helmet off. Animo: O you've done it now, boy! Animo turns around to hit XLRgrade, which he dogdes. He runs back around to the front of Animo and shoots aagin. Animo: OW! While Ben and Animo are yelling at each other, Kevin runs up and grabs Animo's (now on the ground). Animo: Put that down you have no idea what it does or how to use it! Then a yellow ray shoots from the helmet at Kevin's head. Kevin's eyes turn yellow. Kevin: Your wish is my command, Master. Ben: What did he just tell you, Kevin? Animo: My minion attack Ben Tennyson! Kevin: Yes, master. XLRgrade shoots a beam at Kevin. Gwen puts shield around Kevin, blocking the beam and restraining him. Gwen: Kevin! Wake up! It's me, Gwen! Kevin shakes his head and his eyes turn normal again, then back yellow. Kevin: I live to serve my master. XLRgrade runs toward Kevin, but trips over the helmet. His foot gets caught in the helmet and it breaks. Kvin's eyes turn normal again. Kevin; Where am I? (confused) While Ben and Gwen were trying to bring Kevin back, Animo got away. XLRgrade changes back into Ben. Gwen: Let me see that helmet. Ben hands the broken helmet to Gwen who picks it up with mana. Gwen: I got him. Ben; Let's go then. Scene 4: The cars are seen driving. Interior Kevin's car. Gwens eyes are pink and she is telling Kevin directions. Kevin: Are we there yet? Gwen: Sush! I need concentration. Kevin: Are we close? Gwen: Hush! I'm losing him. Gwen's eyes go back to normal. Gwen: He was moving to fast. I couldn't keep track of him. Kevin: It's not your fault. Kevin to Ben via plumber's badge: She could keep track said he was moving to fast. Ben: Well I'm going to have to move faster. There is a flash of green light from behind them. Ben: XLRgrade! A blue, green, and black blur flies up next to Kevin's car. XLRgrade: Time for some more speed. XLRgrade merges with Kevin's car. XLRgrade: Gwen keep trying to track him, odds are he's still going this way. Let us know when you've got him. Kevin's car speeds away much, much faster than before. Gwen: I got him, make a hard left. The car sweres hard to the right and almost runs off the road. XLRgrade: I'm gonna be sick! Kevin: Not in my car! Then a pile of green sludge appears from under the car. Kevin: At least it's not in my car. A giant bird comes into view as they continue to speed down the road. Ben: Let's see what I've added to this car. Then wings sprout from under the car and it takes flight. After that blasters out from the headlights. The car begins pursing the bird. Then an army of birds the same size come to attack the gang. XLRgrade spins in a circle shooting his eye beams and the blasters from his headlights. When all the birds are down, the car speeds up and continues to pursue Animo on his giant bird. When they catch up with the bird, Kevin jumps out the window and lands on the back of the bird. Kevins runs up to Animo and knocks him off. The bird swoops down and catches him. Meanwhile, Gwen leaps out the car and runs and mana stairs after the bird. XLRgrade lands the car and leaves it. He then transforms into Jetrath. He flies up and grabs Gwen and drops her on top of the bird. Jetrath: LEMME TELL YA SOMTHIN, GIANT MUTATED BIRD! JETRATH CAN FLY AND DEAL THE HURT! He then flies up to the bird's face and begins punching. Feathers are gone off the and one of his eyes are missing. Then Jetrath goes for Animo. He goes all out on Animo. When he is done Animo isn't even recognizible. Gwen then grabs the harness used to control the bird and makes a U-turn. When they find Kevin's car they land and all get in. With Animo in the trunk, they ride to where Ben left his car. Ben gets out and gets back into his car. They go back to Kevin's house and get in the Rustbucket III, but when they go to get Animo out the car, he is gone. Category:Episodes